


There are two ways

by ZomBitch801 (kobaltaoi)



Series: Hikari Fest 2015 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Day 4, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/ZomBitch801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two ways to see the world.</p>
<p>The way Aomine saw it.</p>
<p>And the way Kagami saw it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are two ways

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stealing internet on the street and the weather decided it was a good day to rain.
> 
> I'm kind of tired by this day and haven't been able to fix my own internet... It kind of feels awful.
> 
> Thank you if you read me.

There were two ways to see the world.   
  
The way Aomine saw it.   
  
And the way Kagami saw it.   
  
One could find paradise on good music, a nice view, nice weather, being next to the person you like, with no interruptions.   
  
“We are on the middle of nowhere.”   
  
“That’s more or less right.”   
  
Or one couldn’t.   
  
“You have no idea where we are.”   
  
“That is also more or less right.”   
  
“What is more or less to you?”   
  
“I know in what country we are.”   
  
“Oh, well, that makes me feel a lot better.”   
  
One could find hell on a broken radio, isolated woods, winter cold punching you in the face, stuck to the person whose fault is you’re there, with no phone signal.   
  
“I thought you knew how to read the fucking map.”   
  
“I made the same mistake thinking that.”   
  
The twilight was gorgeous.   
  
Meaning they were probably going to spend the whole night there.   
  
There were two ways to see the world.   
  
“I’m going to fucking kill you.”   
  
The way Aomine saw it.   
  
“More fucking or more killing?”   
  
And the way Kagami saw it.   
  
Both ways always ended quite the same for them.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true story.
> 
> When I was seventeen and my sister twelve my dad lent me the car and we went for a drive on the road, kind of Winchester feeling but we got lost. I have that amazing ability to get lost around the corner. It's kind of cool when it isn't dangerous.
> 
> She told me "I would love to kill you" and I told her "more love or more killing" otherwise it would had been incest(?).


End file.
